<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红 by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972630">红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem! Hux, Fem! Kylo, Finger Sucking, Genderswap, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, 小妈 x 小妈, 雷, 黑暗纯情拉拉恋（。）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在布伦多告知她要嫁给不爱的老男人时阿米蒂奇已经死了。只有和凯洛在一起时她才能得到复活。</p><p>业务熟悉的年下小妈 Kylo × 业务新手的年上小妈 Hux<br/>没有和其他人的性行为描写，但还是，很雷，慎点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    一年前，阿米蒂奇在酒吧外遇见凯洛。这个城市刚刚迎接她的到来。哪个酒吧干净，哪里又是寻找娼妓的男人的乐园，阿米蒂奇一无所知。她未来的丈夫让正休暑假的年轻儿子领阿米蒂奇在城中游荡，然而她婉拒。老男人知道阿米蒂奇没有胆量逃跑，赫克斯家族的命运握在他手里，于是他塞给她钞票，要她十二点前回来。</p><p>    她随意拐进了一家酒吧，有脱衣舞，好极了。她点了一杯不加冰的苏格兰威士忌，把剩余的钞票洒向女郎的舞台。一杯饮尽，女郎即将解下肩膀上的胸罩肩带，同时，一只陌生的粗糙的手搭上阿米蒂奇瘦削的肩膀，滑进她的锁骨窝。对于男人的长相与接下来的搭讪，哪一样她都不好奇，阿米蒂奇放下酒杯起身要离开，错过脱衣舞女郎卸下衣裳的好景。</p><p>那股味道萦绕不散，跟随阿米蒂奇一路，直到在酒吧附近的拐角，她被一把扯住、抵上墙壁。开衫袖口里藏着匕首，男人只要再多靠近一寸，她就会让刀尖探出头，赫克斯家的人可不好惹。对方低下头，揉捏掉落在她额前的红色短发，朗姆酒的苦味溜出他的鼻孔窜进阿米蒂奇的鼻腔，她反胃。在即将动刀划破男人的喉咙前，响起一阵由远及近的脚步声，沉重，像天雷，阿米蒂奇想。</p><p>忽然间，抵着他的男人被踹倒在地。阿米蒂奇看他再被来者踢了几脚，一脚砸在裤裆位置上。她把匕首收起，却又想应该给男人补上一刀，不要太深，划破皮肤流一点血就好。要一点深红色，要一点教训。</p><p>刚弯下腰，她的手臂立刻被握住，力道和这人刚才揍人的力道一样蛮横。一身黑的女人拽着她，好像察觉到阿米蒂奇的不适，于是又放松了力度。她说“跟我走”，声音落下后响起阿米蒂奇的尖叫，她俩低头，看到鲜血在阿米蒂奇苍白的小臂上绽开。匕首尖在纷乱中划出一道五公分的口子。</p><p>阿米蒂奇冷笑，说：“不需要你我也能应付得来。”他相信黑发女人的到来只带来了麻烦。</p><p>对方无言，像是认同她的观点，斟酌着是否要放开阿米蒂奇的手。</p><p>“但是你要给我处理伤口。这是你的疏忽造成的。”她补充说。</p><p>“好。跟我走吧，呃……”</p><p>“阿米蒂奇。”</p><p>“跟我走吧，阿米蒂奇。”</p><p> </p><p>黑发女人走在她前面。阿米蒂奇看她腿上黑色渔网袜的网格随着走动而在撑大、缩小间不断变化。“凯洛，我叫凯洛”，女人突然说。阿米蒂奇重复对方的名字，凯洛，好拗口，从来没见过哪个人会用这样的名字。</p><p>她被凯洛带到一间旅馆，凯洛从短裤的后口袋掏出钞票付钱。在那之前凯洛在隔壁的药房买了纱布、酒精和药膏。</p><p>钥匙伸进锁孔。阿米蒂奇的目光投向正在开门的凯洛。凯洛比她高几厘米，但因为阿米蒂奇穿着高跟鞋，所以她无需仰视对方。她比阿米蒂奇小，大概小四五岁，二十出头，阿米蒂奇就是能看得出来，她眼力极好。扭不开门，凯洛烦躁地弯腰去看锁孔，伴随着这个动作，短裤下露出的那一节大腿隔着丝绸裙贴上阿米蒂奇的腿。凯洛身子一动，腿上的网格摩擦过酒红色的丝绸。</p><p>痒。</p><p>痒得阿米蒂奇发热。</p><p>她拢了拢腿，丝绸勾勒出大腿的线条。凯洛在那时旋开了门锁，抬头看到了阿米蒂奇的神情。</p><p> </p><p>伤口被清洗，消毒，涂上药膏，包扎。凯洛动作娴熟。她把掉到面前的长发撩到耳后，握起阿米蒂奇的手，将药膏和纱布放入阿米蒂奇的掌心，说一天擦一次。然后凯洛摸摸背后，像是挠痒。她自言自语说，内衣扣子松开了，问阿米蒂奇能不能帮她一下。</p><p>“你不会？”阿米蒂奇问。她觉得凯洛像刚穿内衣没多久的年轻女孩。</p><p>“不会，都是扣好了再穿。帮我弄，阿米蒂奇。”</p><p>阿米蒂奇眼神示意凯洛转过身。对方转身，两只大手卷起宽松的黑色 T 恤，背部白皙的肉展露在阿米蒂奇眼前。她的体型与纤细的阿米蒂奇的相反，还没触碰，阿米蒂奇就知道会是怎样的触感。像琼脂。椰奶果冻。她的手指抚摸上凯洛的皮肤，果然如此。却有一道道划痕，不是新的，年岁已久。</p><p>“这些伤痕，怎么回事？”阿米蒂奇问，没有理会凯洛内衣的背扣。</p><p>“……我的男朋友，他做爱时喜欢这种。”</p><p>“他过于粗暴了，凯洛。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>她不相信凯洛的话。那是真实的鞭痕或划痕，而不是性爱助兴时留下的印记。阿米蒂奇的五指沿着凯洛的划痕向上走，游走到松开的背扣。黑色的内衣。连内衣都是黑色的。她在想凯洛到底有多喜欢黑色。被抚摸的人唤一声“帮我扣上”，阿米蒂奇的手指却只是摩擦着平行对齐的三个金属扣，然后放开它们，手指盖像刀一般划上凯洛的皮肤，两只手朝向不同的方向往凯洛的身前走去。动作缓慢，她等凯洛的反应，阻止的呵斥或是享受的叹息。凯洛吟了一声，没有刻意压低声音，像是她这么久以来一直在等阿米蒂奇这么做——两只手从背后圈住她，十指摊开，拢上她的胸部。</p><p>果然是椰奶果冻。阿米蒂奇揉着凯洛的胸，想。男人们一定很喜欢。她想到凯洛身前，去看她丰满的乳房在黑色罩杯里快要溢出的模样。只是想想，阿米蒂奇的底裤就变湿。她今天穿了黑色蕾丝底裤，和凯洛的内衣颜色一样。噢，凯洛的底裤也会是黑色的吗？</p><p>阿米蒂奇的一只手放开凯洛的胸，换来凯洛不满的低沉的喉音。另一只手用力捏了捏凯洛的乳头，阿米蒂奇的额头贴上凯洛的脊背、红发贴上脊背上的红色伤痕， “你这肮脏的小东西”，他说，嘴唇亲吻伤痕的尾端。</p><p>凯洛被吻得身子一颤。她没系腰带，黑色牛仔短裤轻易地让阿米蒂奇解开，黑色底裤冒出牛仔裤头。阿米蒂奇的手探进去，指腹隔着湿润布料蹭过凯洛的阴蒂，“多湿”，凯洛听到阿米蒂奇在她身后说，仿佛是赞赏，那让凯洛身体发颤。修长的手指再几次摩擦凯洛的阴蒂，在阴唇处挤压，像是要把可怜的阻隔着她们的布料要摁进去。她支撑不住，坐倒在床沿，在阿米蒂奇的双腿间。阿米蒂奇的指甲挤进去了一点，不疼，凯洛已习惯异物的进入，但她叫了一声，然后扭过头，想看阿米蒂奇，想吻阿米蒂奇。凯洛把丰满的嘴唇送到阿米蒂奇唇边，摩擦她的嘴角，等她的回应。当阿米蒂奇的嘴唇覆盖上她的，凯洛转过身，将阿米蒂奇推倒在床。她牵起阿米蒂奇刚才埋在她私处的那只手，放在嘴里舔了舔。</p><p>她轻而易举地拉下阿米蒂奇的裙子肩带，在解开内衣扣这点上，比扣上它们熟练。阿米蒂奇很瘦，胸膛同样，不像凯洛的那般能盈满整个掌心。但凯洛觉得这样很美。干净利落的笔直身体线条符合阿米蒂奇冰霜一样的性格，即使她还没认识她多久。那种无法触及的气质强力地吸引着凯洛。她亲吻阿米蒂奇胸间的细碎雀斑——和她的发色同样，是姜红色的——接着嘴唇移到阿米蒂奇小小的乳首前吮吸。</p><p>凯洛嗅到奶香味，来自于阿米蒂奇的皮肤，那一定是对方的身体乳，却让凯洛产生了该死的吸乳的错觉和迷恋。她忽然走神，牙齿下重了力道，引得阿米蒂奇发出惊叫声。要道歉时，阿米蒂奇却搂过她的手说“没关系”，凯洛的嘴唇有一下没一下地擦过那愈发变硬的乳首。她的一只手被阿米蒂奇牵着，滑过纤细的腰侧和平坦的小腹。然后阿米蒂奇敞大双腿，支起的大腿将丝绸裙底撑出一个口，她拉着凯洛的手进入这个红色的大口，带着凯洛共同拉下她的底裤。</p><p>阿米蒂奇观察过，凯洛的手又大又厚，手指很粗。现在，两指滑过私处毛发，急躁地摩擦了几下阴蒂，等阿米蒂奇扣她腰上的双腿缠得越来越紧时，凯洛的手指拨开入口，进入阿米蒂奇的身体。她停下接吻，忍不住说“好紧”，看了一眼身下的阿米蒂奇，对方的双颊变得和裙子一样红，像在害羞，原来她也会害羞。阿米蒂奇的几颗牙齿露在外面扣着薄薄的下唇，凯洛觉得她在忍痛，她思索要怎样才能让对方好受。于是凯洛一只手撑起身，手指填在阿米蒂奇体内的那只没动，她的头凑到阿米蒂奇腿间，伸出舌头舔舐她的阴蒂。凯洛边舔边用手指抽插身下的人——这是她第一次这么做，不习惯也不熟悉，凯洛偶尔停下来、抬头去观察阿米蒂奇的反应。有一次她停得太久，琢磨不清阿米蒂奇的面色是痛苦还是愉悦，等对方将手指绕进她的黑发、将她的头往腿间摁并喊着凯洛的名字催促她时，凯洛才动了起来。那不久以后阿米蒂奇的呼吸渐变急促，凯洛的舌头和手指跟随着加快速度。最后潮水猛地涌出，在阿米蒂奇的体内连同肉壁一起紧紧包裹着凯洛的手指。凯洛觉得那样诡异地好舒服，她好像懂得了那些男人的快感源自于何。</p><p> </p><p>    后来阿米蒂奇用同样的方式让凯洛达到高潮。她们在潮湿的床单上搂抱纠缠，渔网袜扯破出大洞，华贵的丝绸被体液沾染，变成脏兮兮的抹布一般。</p><p>    “我想要你的地址。”凯洛亲吻阿米蒂奇的眉毛，说。</p><p>    “我不能……凯洛，今晚的事就留在今晚。”阿米蒂奇时刻记得她的命运。</p><p>    凯洛不出声，只是将她搂紧，下身杂乱的黑色阴毛贴着阿米蒂奇的。然后她说好，听上去颇不情愿，再说：“你要告诉我你是灰姑娘，要在十二点前离开吗？”</p><p>    哦，操，她忘记了十二点前应该回家。阿米蒂奇看墙壁的闹钟，十一点一刻，她该离开的。</p><p>    她从床上蹦起，听到凯洛在她身后说：“噢，你真的是灰姑娘。”</p><p>    阿米蒂奇没理，扣上内衣，对镜检查她的身体，没有吻痕，凯洛似乎有意克制，她也同样。她抽取纸巾擦拭汗水，然后穿上裙子，坐在床沿扣上高跟鞋系带，即将起身时凯洛又从身后抱了过来，黏湿的长发挠着阿米蒂奇的颈窝。她要阿米蒂奇别忘了纱布和药膏。</p><p>    “最好也别忘了我，阿米蒂奇。”</p><p> </p><p>    阿米蒂奇在离十二点还有十分钟前到家。未来的继子在楼梯等她。你去哪里，他问。只是散步，她说。希望身上的气味不会太明显，旅馆的霉味，凯洛身上的香水味。凯洛用的不是典型的女香。</p><p>    后来，手臂上的伤口逐渐愈合。阿米蒂奇坐在客厅看书，眼神飘到那一道棕红线条上。即将愈合的伤口会发痒，她的心也痒得要命。她举起手肘亲吻那道划痕，她想念凯洛。</p><p>    再后来，婚礼那天，阿米蒂奇再遇见凯洛。对方穿上了奶油黄颜色的长裙。凯洛的胯部很宽，裙子在那个部位被撑得好大。但他的眼影和眼线还是幽深的乌黑，嘴唇刷成血红。她跟在一个年长的男人身后。</p><p>    阿米蒂奇的丈夫低下腰，在她的耳边说，那是伦先生和他家的小婊子。</p><p>    他说最后一个词时放冷语气，像在警告阿米蒂奇别忘了你的身份，和奶油黄裙子的那人一样。</p><p> </p><p>    她的丈夫忙于工作，常常出门远行，阿米蒂奇一周最多三天与他彻夜同房；她的儿子半个月回来一次，暗暗地向她传递讯号。为何不可？阿米蒂奇只想在这里多拥有一个把柄，她可以用继子对她的爱引诱他完成对他父亲的叛变。她上过了他们父子的床。她不考虑身体是否不洁，心态是否健康，在布伦多告知她要嫁给不爱的老男人时阿米蒂奇已经死了。只有和凯洛在一起时她才能得到复活。</p><p>    她得到了凯洛的联系方法，最终找寻到时间的间隙同凯洛约会。凌晨时分，她与她在桥上拥抱，在树林里抚慰，在草地上互相舔舐。她们抽着同一根烟，吐出烟圈时连同吐出对男人们的讽刺。阿米蒂奇枕在凯洛丰满的胸脯前，她故意撩起裙子，让凯洛的手探进她的底裤。她边望着星星边享受凯洛的侍奉。她呻吟，看着手臂的伤疤，想起在那里曾流出过的血，说，总有一天我要杀了他们。她语气坚定，意志不假。凯洛的手指深深插进去，咬着阿米蒂奇红发下的耳朵，她红了眼睛，说，对，我们要杀了他们。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>……为什么我写了这个。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>